There have generally been several methods of hydrogen extraction from cellulose (C6H10O5). One of the methods is generally focused on using microbial bugs along with sodium hydroxide (NaOH) and a catalyst to cause a reaction that may release the hydrogen in cellulose and captures the carbon in cellulose as sodium carbonate (Na2CO3). There may still be a remaining need for developing a simpler and cost effective way of generating hydrogen gas from all C—O—H compounds found in cellulosic biomass more generally, and in a fashion that may allow efficient use of the resulting hydrogen for use on-site, for purification, packaging, and distribution or for power generation from the reaction-product hydrogen gas using a reciprocating engine, turbine, or fuel cell, for example.
While various cellulosic biomass hydrogen extraction techniques exist in the art, there may still be a general need for the development of alternative techniques that may be cost effective, energy efficient, and/or useful for applications using hydrogen, including hydrogen on demand and/or hydrogen-based liquid fuels.